Nessie's Diary :::Edited:::
by tabooo22
Summary: Emmett found Nessie's diary and he thought it would be a good idea to "edit" it; Jacob and Edward decide to help. What will the happen when they hear what Nessie was thinking? How will Edward react to what he's missed?
1. Intro

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SHOOTING STAR SPOILERS**

**A/N: If you are new to the Tabooo22 page you may want to read our story ****Shooting Star**** before you read this. This diary is strongly based off of the story, so it may help.**

Summary:

Emmett found Nessie's diary and he thought it would be a good idea to "edit" it; Jacob and Edward decide to help Emmett "edit" the diary.

In this diary you will be able to read all of the things that Nessie was feeling and thinking that we didn't tell you in Shooting Star.

The diary entries go chapter by chapter corresponding with Shooting Star.

Well, there is nothing left to do except enjoy the funny, weird, gross, and sometimes rude "editor's" comments from Emmett, Jacob, and Edward. Enjoy.

**KEY:**

Nessie = Regular font

Edward = _Italicized _

Emmett = **Bolded**

Jacob = Underlined


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's Nessie. This is my new diary for the summer. I'm going to start out with a warning just in case anyone decides to try and read you. I will rip their heads off and burn them to the ground myself vampire or not.

Anyway I got my first kiss last night. 3 It was from Jacob3! I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling. Everything is going great. I can't wait for tomorrow. But you're probably wondering how I got the kiss out of him.

I had a dream last night. I was there and he was there. He looked at me and told me he wanted me. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I wanted him more and more. But then I woke up.

I knew I had to see Jacob right away. That couldn't still be in my head when my dad got home. So I grabbed my keys and told my dad I was going to Jacob's. It was so obvious that he didn't really want me to go.

When I got there it was raining and Jacob was coming out of the forest. It was 2:45 in the morning. It was dark and I was already drenched. I had no idea what to say to him so I just said I love you. I thought he knew what I meant. I thought he would understand but the just said I love too. He thought that I meant as a friend!

**Ha ha ha. Stupid Jacob.**

It was an easy mistake! We said it every day so why was it any different? I was still trying to figure out why she was at my house so freaking early!

_Will you two idiots stop! I'm trying to read my daughters diary!_

**Nessie's gonna kill us**

Yep

_Shut Up!_

Then I told him I was in love with him and we were closer than ever. I thought he was gonna reject me. But then-

You know I think I should leave.

**But this is gonna be the best part! Why would you leave?**

I'm just getting kina tried that's all

**Really?**

Yep

**I don't believe you!**

_Some of us are trying to snoop on our daughter's lives here. SHUT UP! I can't read because your hands are in the way._

**Who's hands?**

Yeah who's?

_Both Of Yours!_

**Eddie boy is getting mad. I'm so scarred! Ah! Hold me Jacob!**

Um… no. I need to sleep unlike some people so I'm just gonna head out.

_Can we please just get back to the diary?_

**Sure**

I'm about to be dead man. I'm sorry Nessie.

Jacob pulled me into a deep kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck. I had never felt so good or so free. I could have died right there and wouldn't have cared. I wanted him. I wanted him so much. More than I had ever wanted anything else in the world and the best part was he was all mine.

It felt like one of those things that you only see in movies. The pretty girl, the hot guy, the big house, the clearing by the woods with the beach view and the rain. It hardly seemed like La Push.

Then Jacob carried me inside his house and into his room and here we are today. I'm going to sleep now. I'm really tired. I hope I have another Jacob dream.

Love Always

Nessie3

**OME!**

OME?

**Yeah. Oh my Emmett.**

You came up with an acronym for yourself?

**Yeah so?**

_Can you two shut up for five minutes? There's more to it._

P.S. Wow, my dad can never know how my first kiss happened. Jacob would be a dead man. Or a dead wolf.

_Hell right._

!

**Fight, fight, fight!**


	3. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It's Nessie again. Well who would it be, Emmett?

**It should be!**

_Trying to snoop here! Shut up Emmett!_

I woke up in Jacob's bed today. It was one of those beautiful rare sunny days. But that's not why I was so warm. :)

_Where is this going?_

I swear we didn't do ANYTHING!

_You better not have._

Ness and I are engaged and you still don't trust me!

**SHUT UP!**

I was sleeping curled into a ball on the edge of the bed. I was pretty comfortable but I was really hot. Jake had fallen asleep in the little window bed-

_Fine I trust you, Jacob._

Yay!

I looked around and found Jacob sleeping on the bed only three or four inches always from me.

_Trust gone._

**HAHAHAHAHA**

Shut up Emmett!

I thought my dad was gonna kill me! Jake told me he got cold!

Will I ever get though an entry without trouble?

**HAHA NOPE!**

But we didn't sleep together.

_Trust is somewhat back._

YAY ME!

He claimed he stayed on his side of the bed even though Jake is HUGE! But he was under all the blankets and I was only under one so it was okay because we had a barrier.

Jake made me go home, much to my disappointment. Oh the joys of Cullen family fun night. And we both had to go.

Family fun night. Oh how do I begin to describe family fun night?

I had to pass the dad inspection when we got back. No swollen mouth from kissing, no bruises, cuts or scrapes. I guess we past but I think he almost caught on.

Anyway we went to the main house to play the game of the night. Everyone was waiting for us.

**This is where I come in! Yay!**

I've been in it the whole time! Haha!

_That's bugging me._

Sorry Eddie.

_Don't call me that!_

Sorry.

**How about Edwardo or Eddie teddy, or Eddie has fun in beddie?**

_Back to the diary!_

Agreed!

**Okay Jakey cakes!**

Don't call me that, Emmett!

**Okay how about Jake-a-lious or Jakely or Jakey like to shakey?**

Shake what?

**The bed! :)**

_What?_

We didn't do ANYTHING! And what is with you and beds, Emmett?

**My bed is quite comfortable thank you**

You don't even sleep!

_I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! BACK TO THE BOOK!_

Alice was jumping up and down with glee. Alice had us play truth or dare. Daddy didn't want me to play. He thought I would get hurt. But I wasn't the one getting hurt.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. The begging of it was pretty fun. I dared Mom to let Alice and Rose dress her for the school year. That was fun. Jacob sure thought it was funny.

Then Mon decided to pick Emmett who, of course, chose the dare.

**Hell yeah I did!**

_SHUT UP!_

Emmett dare was to go to a bank in a disguise with a water gun full of apple juice. Get everyone scared and if her was questioned, he had to squirt people with apple juice until they shut up. The best part was that when they begin to give him money, he had to yell at them and ask for something stupid like bowls.

**That was a really good dare. Fun too. Poor Newton.**

Sadly I wasn't allowed to go. We tried to watch it on Jakes phone but Dad blocked it. Apparently, Emmett had run into an old high school pall and scarred him half to death. This had a lot of people laughing.

When everyone finally settled down and we resumed the game. That's when it got interesting.

Emmett picked me. He wanted me to go to Victoria's Secret and wear my purchases around the mall. I looked at Jacob and he had a look on his face like something was going to happen.

Than Dad yelled at him. He wanted to know what Jacob had done to me. And Jake yelled back. And that's when my dad snapped.

**OooooOoooO. What's gong happen?**

You were there, Emmett!

**Oh yeah, right!**

The next thing I knew Jake was in the wall. I'm tired so I'll the rest tomorrow


End file.
